A Christmas party...
by Lynxmon
Summary: Tai and Kari plan a christmas party in canada where Matt is going to college. Taiora/some Takari/Mioe I wrote this in 2000 I really don't remember it otherwise.


Lynxmon: Now THIS fic I did in 2001 during December of course!  
  
Gabumon: Oh I remember! you were the one that gave me those sugar cookies. Mmm mmm they were delicious!  
  
Gatomon: Cookies! All you got me was a scratching post! And a cheap one at that!  
  
Lynxmon: Just be glad you got one at all!  
  
Agumon: I got comic books! (from Tai)  
  
Lynxmon: Really can I see them?  
  
Agumon: Uh... Sorry but I sneezed while I was reading them and they kinda got burnt...  
  
Taichi/Tai: Yeah just like you burned up that map I drew in the first season!  
  
Gatomon: Who let him out?  
  
Gabumon & Lynxmon: (Tai yelling at Agumon in background) -_-; Now on with the fic...  
  
Gatomon: Bout' time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!!! (Darn!)  
  
  
  
A Christmas Party...  
  
  
  
"Wow It's Christmas already " Kari, a girl with a pink long-sleeved shirt and white clothe pants, said with a sigh  
  
"Yep and were gonna have a Christmas party too!" Tai, a young man with a dark blue pullover and kacki pant's, announced. Kari looked up at him eyes bright  
  
"Really Tai?" she asked Tai grinned.  
  
"Would I lie to to you?" he demanded  
  
"I guess not" Kari answered  
  
"all right then" Tai agreed they both looked out the window.  
  
***Later***  
  
TK, a boy with a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, sighed as he sat leaning in his desk chair stareing at the wall when the phone rang making him fall over. Getting back up he picked up his bright green portable phone and turned it on.  
  
"Hello? this is TK speaking "TK announced as he put it up to his ear.  
  
"TK it's me Kari you'll never believe it but my brother Tai is throwing a two week long Christmas sleepover party at a lodge in Canada and he said I could invite some people but that I would need a date..."Kari explained pausing waiting for TK to speak.  
  
"Let me guess I'm your date?" TK asked.  
  
"Of course! anyway it's right on December 20 and we'll come back after New Year's day so what do you think?".  
  
"Sounds great I'm sure my mom will let me go...is Matt coming?"  
  
"Oh that's what I supposed to tell you that's one of the reasons that Tai said we're going to Canada.."  
  
"That's where my brother is going to college...."  
  
"And knowing your brother wouldn't come we're going down there so he won't have any excuse" Kari explained happily.  
  
"Right well I better get going mom wanted me to go to the grocery store so I'll call you later bye Kari"  
  
"Okay TK Buh bye" Kari whispered  
  
"Yeah bye.." TK answered then hung up leaning back he sighed 'that's some party' he thought to himself'  
  
" TK arn't you supposed to be doing somthing!" TK fell out of the chair again  
  
"Uh yes ma'am I'll right on it!" TK reassured.  
  
***meanwhile***  
  
Davis sat on the floor of the living room with his hands on a controller for a nitendo 64 he was playing a soccer game with Sora while his sister June watched  
  
"Awe man you beat me again Sora" Davis whined as a person from her team scored the winning goal.  
  
"Hah it just shows you have to practice more" June said Sora nodded and looked at her watch  
  
"Oh know I have tennis practice I gotta go you guys see ya later.." Sora said waving suddenly the phone rang  
  
"I got it!" Davis and his sister exclaimed at the same time they jumped for it Davis got it first "Hello? oh hey Tai you wanna know if Sora's here? Yeah she is she was about to leave what do you want her for?"  
  
None of your business just give her the phone!" Tai demanded  
  
"Okay okay Sora its from your secret admirer " Davis said jokingly winking as he handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello Tai what's up did you lose your address book again?" Sora asked with a laugh  
  
"Hey how did you know? but thats not why I called I'm having a Christmas party ..." he started  
  
"Oh really? Wow sure I'll come when it is?" Sora asked. Tai was silent for a while  
  
"Uh Sora...this is a two week long Christmas sleepover party ..at..at a Cabin in Canada.  
  
"Oh wow major party" Sora stated  
  
"Yeah and I was wondering.....If..I..you uh um.....dammit I can't say it..." Tai paused Davis who had his ear on the other phone spoke  
  
"hey Sora I think he's trying to ask you out...you go Tai!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Davis! get off the phone immediately or I'll come through this phone and strangle you!" Tai ordered  
  
"Ahhh don't shout in my ear sheesh I'm off the phone okay I was just trying to help " Davis pouted.  
  
"You know Tai I think I should come over it would be easier for both of us not to mention Davis, so I'll be over in a few nanos k?" Sora decided  
  
"I don't think you should...it would be harder for me and...."Tai stopped  
  
"I'm coming over Tai whether you want me to or not" Sora said  
  
"I guess you could come over...bye" Tai said as Sora hung up. Sora looked over her shoulder "I'll see you later meanwhile Davis you should practice your soccer on that game of yours Bye".  
  
"Gettum Sora heck I bet he's scared of her" Davis said to Jun on Soras way out.  
  
****Kamiya house****  
  
"Sora's coming over? it's been a while since she's been over she's a sweet young lady Tai don't you think so?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. Kari laughed as Tais face turned bright red  
  
"Do I feel a crush coming on? Oh Tai don't be embarrassed you too make a good couple" Kari encouraged  
  
" Ever since he introduced Sora to us she was always around playing soccer with Tai they were best friends..."Mrs. Kamiya sighed  
  
"Please mom spare us all we don't need to go down memory lane..."Ding Dong the door bell rang Tai jumped up "Sora !"he exclaimed dashing to the door he slid on the wood floor and ran into the door after recollecting himself he pulled it open Sora, in jeans and a yellow sweater, stood wide eyed at Tai who wore a midnight blue pullover and Kaki pants "Sora!" he exclaimed he jumped out at her and hugged her tightly. Loosening his grip he gazed down at her with a sappy grin on his face Sora giggled  
  
"you have some chocolate on your cheek" Sora informed before he could do anything she took her finger wiped it off and put it in her mouth "mmm its good what are you eating?" Sora asked suddenly there was a flash the two blinked for a few seconds while a high pitched giggle was heard behind Tai. Kari had surprised them both and took a picture of the couple hugging and with Sora wiping the chocolate off Tai's face. Tai glared at his sister  
  
"you better get your butt in there before I decide to lock you outside!" Tai growled Kari still shaking with laughter she went inside and curled up on the couch.  
  
"Hello Sora how is Mrs. Takenuchi?" Mrs. Kamiya asked Tai standing behind Sora put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shes doing well recovering from the flu very quickly! We'll probably go shopping for gifts tomorrow if shes up to it " Sora informed  
  
"That's good, I see Tai has an interest in talking to you so I'll let you two be" Mrs. Kamiya stated.  
  
"Thanks mom, come on Sora we'll go to my room since we have a noisy bug around here" Tai explained showing Sora to his room. "I haven't been here in years so unlike highschool its actually quite clean" Tai explained at Sora's shock at the clean room.  
  
"Please sit on the bed if you like" Tai muttered pulling the chair up turned it backwards and sat down facing Sora who sat on the edge on his bed her hands resting in her lap.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to ask me Tai?" Sora asked Tai let his head drop and mumbled somthing "Tai?" Sora asked leaning forward. Tai's head snapped up there bangs brushed Tai quickly pulled away and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Sora stood "uh maybe this wasn't such a good idea I should go....Tai?" Sora said as he grabbed her hand in his Sora looked down at Tai his eyes were pleading. Tai then stood and took both her hands and pressed them to his chest Tai looked down at her and noticed she was quite scared he smiled and pulled her near putting his lips to her ear her eyes widened as he whispered into her ear. Reaching into his pocket Tai pulled out a navy blue jewelry box he opened it and Sora gasped. It was a ring.  
  
***Izumi house***  
  
Izzy sat typing away at his computer he wore jeans and an bright orange shirt suddenly his computer beeped someone was calling him the message said Takeru Takaishi accept or withdrawal (which was TK in Japanese)  
  
"TK?" Izzy wondered  
  
"I accept" Izzy said clicking on the button. Izzy then reached for his orange portable phone he turned it on  
  
"Hey TK what's up?" Izzy asked  
  
"Hey how did you know it was me?" TK demanded  
  
"Well...." Izzy started  
  
"Nevermind write me an essay on it later but listen Tai has a two- week sleepover party in Canada....."  
  
***Kamiya residence***  
  
T..t..Tai? are you oh my god I are you I just don't know what to say..." Sora said bewildered Tai grinned taking the ring out he looked at her his face now serious  
  
"Well...?" Tai asked shifting as Sora stared at the ring. A slow smile came to her and her gaze went to Tais face  
  
"I will" Sora whispered Tai looked at her  
  
"yy..you'll what?" Tai asked Sora grinned stepping up to him took the ring and slipped it on her finger then wrapping her arms around her neck  
  
"I will" She whispered into Tai's ear. Tai's face went to surprise to relief  
  
"Sora..." he said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
***Cody's***  
  
"Tai is having a what?" Cody demanded. He was sitting at his desk and talking on the phone with Davis a Stero blasting in the background.  
  
"A baby......no!...A Christmas Party geeze!" Davis exclaimed through the phone  
  
"What are you deaf?" Davis replied. Cody ignored him  
  
"Do you know where and how long it's going to be?" Cody asked.  
  
"Its in Canada and its about two weeks long tell your parents not to worry since Joe is going to be there after all he's the only responsible one besides you.. hey..uh look I gotta go if you want to know more why don't you call Tai okay Bye" Davis said.  
  
"Adios Davis" Cody replied.  
  
***Tachikawa residence***  
  
"Wow Tai's having a Christmas party in canada! How neat" Mimi exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"TK told me its going to be for Christmas and new years since we all come back a few days later" Joe explained. "Do you think you can come?" Joe asked.  
  
"Oh of course I'll tell my dad right now. Hey daddie I'm going to Canada for a few weeks for Christmas and New Years with my friends okay so I won't be here" Mimi called out into the other room.  
  
"Okay honey just tell us when so we can drop you off and pick you up when you get back okay sweetie?" Mr. Tachikawa replied.  
  
"Okay daddie!" Mimi agreed Joe sighed  
  
"It will be nice to see you again Mimi" Joe stated  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely Bye Mimi see you in Canada..." Joe said.  
  
"Okay Joe chow.." Mimi said then hung up the phone and held it to her chest "Joe..." she whispered with a sigh.  
  
***Kamiya residence***  
  
"Mom!" Tai exclaimed coming out of his room  
  
"Yes Tai what is it?" Mrs. Kamiya asked she was still in the kitchen cooking goodies.  
  
"There is something I want you to know" he came up to her and whispered in her ear her eyes widened  
  
"Oh Tai really where is the lucky girl" She exclaimed Tai stepped aside Sora stood in the door way of the kitchen a slight blush on her face "Oh Sora this is fabulous for you not only did you make friends with Tai you stole his heart too!" Mrs. Kamiya said to her tears running down her cheeks she stepped forward and hugged Sora tightly  
  
"I guess I'm going to be your daughter in law from now on..."Sora explained.  
  
"Yes and I have the prettiest, smartest, luckiest daughter in law I could ever have" Mrs. Kamiya replied. Mrs. Kamiya broke away from Sora "Oh dear you must tell Mrs. takenouchi I'm sure she'll be amazed and happy for you as well..."Mrs. Kamiya stated "So run along now you must tell her and Tai I think you should go with her so Mrs. Takenouchi can greet her new son in law all right" Mrs. Kamiya asked. Tai and Sora looked at each other with a grin Tai held out his hand and Sora took it they then put there shoes on at the door  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"Bye Mrs. Kamiya"  
  
"Oh please call me mom" Mrs. Kamiya said  
  
"Okay...Bye mom.." Sora said. They turned and left out the door walking hand in hand to Sora's house. Kari got up and looked after them  
  
"Mom what's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh nothing you should be worrying about sweetie why don't you go back to your movie?" Mrs. Kamiya suggested.  
  
***Sora's house***  
  
When Sora and Tai arrived at her apartment door Sora took her hand away from his to dig her key out of her pocket as soon as she unlocked the door he mom yelled  
  
"Well its about time dinners going to get cold..."she stopped when she saw Tai with Sora. They had taken off their shoes and now stood closer together than usual then she noticed the happiness in their eyes she smiled "I wish you 'd inform me earlier about Tai, Sora now I have to set up a plate for him as well" she stated starting to head back she stopped when she noticed a ring on her finger. Slowly she turned back to them and quickly approached Sora taking her right/left? hand "Sora is this what I think it is..?" Mrs. takenouchi asked desperately looking wide eyed at her daughter she nodded with a beaming smile. "Oh Sora I'm so happy for you" She exclaimed hugging her tears streaming down her face "Honey...come see what your daughter has become" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled into the apartment.  
  
"What's that?. Oh Tai nice to see you I'm sure you'll have dinner with us. My my is that a ring?" he stated taking his daughters hand "Oh Tai you wolf you proposed to my daughter! I knew you had it in you" he exclaimed with a grin. Mrs. Takenouchi turned to Tai  
  
"Well I better set the table and get you your food" she said walking towards the kitchen Mr. Takenouchi was grinning  
  
"Let me guess you're my son in law right it took you long enough my Sora was going to wait her whole life away waiting for you but now I see you've come to your senses and matured" he smiled "I will enjoy having you for a son in law" Mr. Takenouchi said. Sora smiled  
  
"While you two talk I think I'll take a trip to the ladies room" Sora said while walking down the hall into the bathroom. Sora's father grinned at Tai pulling him down to whisper in his ear he said  
  
"I hope you will have lots of grand children for me and my wife to baby-sit I bet you want to get started right away" Mr. Takenouchi said with a wink. Tai blushed deep red and grinned  
  
"I will get you your grand children Mr. Takenouchi lots of them" he agreed. Mr. Takenouchi laughed  
  
"You better I want a large family from you two, Sora is my only child.." Mr. Takenouchi stated. Soon Sora reappeared with a smile on her face and the Takenouch's made both of them eat dinner and then when Tai had to go Sora's dad winked at him.  
  
********  
  
Lynxmon: Well thats it folks  
  
Gatomon: *snickers* Porkymon!  
  
Lynxmon: (pounces on Gatomon) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!  
  
Taichi/Tai: (sounds of hissing in the backgroud) o_O Are they always like this?  
  
Gabumon: Hmmm its a on and off relationship...  
  
Agumon: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Lynxmon: Ple :pant: Plea :pant: PLEASE! 


End file.
